Naruto Sand Style 2
by YUnAGi
Summary: The sequel to Naruto Sand Style. Gaara is now the Kazekage of the Suna. Having Married Yuuhi, a girl with a Bijuu like him, he plans to lead a peaceful life as a Kage...Not...With Yuuhi's mischevious side which he gets an exclusive taste and kids, things


Sequel of Naruto Sand Style

Hey people…I'm back...Hehe sry for the super long wait and all but I was really busy….back at last. Here it is… (If you haven't read the first story I suggest you do before reading this one. It will give you a better understanding.)

Let me explain the intro in case you get confused.

**_Gaara no longer has that I'll kill everyone who stands in front of me disposition. Although the "Ai" did disappear when he carried his kids, it's not gone. (It faded temporarily but he still can't forget the hate he still has so its back. Not as red as before.) Now their lives do not follow the anime or manga. It follows my imagination and may get a little OOC, there may be less fighting and more fluff. He has a funny side but only those closest to him get 2 c it. They are also constantly being attacked by assassins from other countries who fear their kids may have the power of the bijuu and don't want to take any chances._**

Yuuhi stood in the middle of a brightly lit room, her arms be her side.

"Whoever you are show yourself now before I force you out."

A slight movement headed towards the sleeping infants in the cradle caught her eye. With a swing of her fan, a powerful gust blasted through the room blowing a hole in the wall behind the cradle. A scream resounded and blood splattered on the walls. The cradle stood unharmed, protected by the invisible movement of air circling it.

"This place looks like a tornado went trough it but knowing you that's probably what happened."

A deep voice from behind Yuuhi said.

"You would rather lose your children Kazekage-Sama?"

He walked to her slowly and put an arm on her waist.

"With a Femme Fatale protecting them I doubt they would come anywhere close to that."

Turning and giving him a peck on the lips she walked towards the door.

"Don't we have an ANBU meeting in 5 minutes?"

She called down the hallway, putting her gear on the way. Gaara looked at the sleeping twins for awhile before calling out.

"Keito."

"Hai, Kazekage-Sama"

A man with messily spiked slightly greenish hair almost hiding his forehead protector appeared. He wore a black suit with bandages on his knees and arms. Dangerous black eyes looked out from behind dark lids giving them a sharp look.

"I have a mission for you."

"What is it Kazekage-Sama?"

"I have a meeting; you are assigned to protect my children."

"Hai Kazekage-Sama. Babysitting."

"You may call it whatever you wish."

With a swirl of sand Gaara disappeared.

Yuuhi walked into the ANBU meeting room, heading for her usual seat at the back. She had come to an agreement with Gaara; she would remain as an ANBU member and receive missions whether good or bad. In turn they would keep all relationships out of the meeting room. The newer members of the ANBU had no idea what her relationship with Gaara was; her mask was to be kept on at all times. Not to mention she got scolded twice as much as anyone else for not listening. He told her all his plans before hand anyway; she saw no point in listening.

"Yuuhi Chan, are you listening?"

"Hai, Kazekage-Sama"

He flinched very slightly. She knew why, he hated her calling him that.

When the meeting was over, Yuuhi headed for the Kage building by her usual entrance, the window. Gaara had requested her to meet him there.

"Yes Kazekage-Sama?"

He removed her mask and made her sit down.

"Stop it. We're not in the meeting room now."

He frowned from his chair.

She sat on the arm rest and leaned on his shoulder.

"So why am I called here? Don't tell me it's because u miss me."

"That and one more thing. We are having a meeting with the Rock's Kage and I need you to be there."

"What about the kids."

"Keito will take care of them."

"Train your best spy to do your babysitting job for you?"

"Considering the increased amount of attacks we have been getting since their birth I don't have a choice."

"It may be a trap for the Suna, to get both the Bijuus out before attacking."

"Konoha will be present along with other nations."

"You had to tell me this now…why?"

"Don't do anything funny…like the last meeting."

Yuuhi's mouth turned up slightly. Putting her hand on his lap, she began to move up slowly. Gaara flinched.

"You like it don't you."

Gaara grit his teeth his voice trembling slightly

"Not here, if a council member walks in you are dead Yuuhi."

"You can't bear to kill me."

She whispered softly into his ear.

The door opened and Yuuhi was gone in a gust of wind, a young shinobi peeked in.

"Kazekage-Sama, there is… Kazekage-Sama are you alright? You look shaken."

"Damn that Yuuhi."

He mumbled.

"It's nothing. What did you come to see me for?"

First Chapter done. I know it's a little boring and short but the story gets more interesting as it develops. Flood my reviews! They keep me going. Constructive flames are welcome as always.


End file.
